Penelope Garcia : Guide and Owner's Manual
by Erestory
Summary: Tired of all the stuffed animals and don't know what to do? Wonders whats with the computer loving? Read and find out!


Penelope Garcia: Guide and Owner's Manual

Congratulations!

You are now the owner of a fully automated **Penelope Garcia**. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your Technical Analyst, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information: **

**Name: **Penelope Garcia

**Date Of Manufacture: **Year of 1972

**Place Of Manufacture: **C&M, California

**Height: **Around 5'9"

**Weight: **Unknown

**Your Garcia unit will come with the following accessories:**

Two casual outfits

Two pairs of shoes

Multiple stuffed animals

6 computers

FBI badge

Multiple accessories

When you first open your **Garcia **unit, she may be quiet and withdrawn. Show her your place and she'll come out of her shell.

**Cleaning: **The **Garcia **unit is fully capable of cleaning himself.

**Programming:**

Your **Garcia** unit is fun and flamboyant, and can carry out the following functions:

**Researcher: **From the guy you just met to the history paper on king Tut your unit can find anything for you.

**Comedian: **As she is a friendly comical being, bring her to a party and she will have people rolling with laugher.

**Date: **He's fun, bright and pretty. If you can convince her, you will lighten the party if Ms. Sun shine at your side.

**Girl Friend: Garcia** is a great friend and a good listener. So if you need someone's shoulder to cry on, want to hack into secret files or a pal for a Girls-night-on- the town, Garcia is the perfect choice.

**Your **_**Garcia **_**unit comes with six different modes:**

Oracle

Techno

Friendly

Fun-loving

Annoyed

Panic

The _friendly_ mode is a default mode and really can't be deactivated. **Garcia **is more open in her office, with friends, shopping or in a relaxed environment.

_Fun loving_ is activated when she is hanging out with other units or people ranging from shopping, walking in the part or playing video games.

_Techno_ is activated when computers and other forms of technology surround** Garcia**. She will talk techno a lot and be mainly focused on the computer and will seem right at home.

The _annoyed_ mode is activated when a **Spencer **unit feelings is hurt, **Derek **makes a dumb comment, somebody ramble, a guy bothers her and when people under estimate her.

The _Oracle _mode is activated when Garcia is looking for and providing information on somebody or something.

The _Panic _mode is activated when one of the BAU members are in extreme danger, or when she is stalked by **Jason Battle **unit.

_**Reaction to other units:**_

**Spencer Reid**: This unit is a dear friend to the **Garcia** unit. The **Spencer **Unit often rants causing him to amuse **her** and she will tease **Spencer** but they get on fine.

**Aaron Hotchner**: This unit is a good friend, and she amuses him with her funny comeback but everything will be all right leaving these two together.

**Jason Gideon**: This unit is a figure **Garcia **units respect and admire. He rarely gets stern with her except when she places games on the computer allowing people like the **Fisher King** units to hack the system.

**Elle Greenaway**: These units are friends but times get stiff after **Elle **gets shot by the Fisher King andkills a unsub. No harm in leaving them in a room alone.

**David Rossi**: This unit is a friend, and is respected by the **Garcia** unit. **Rossi** may get harsh with her after she gets shot but they'll make up later on.

**Emily Prentiss**: These units are friends and the **Prentiss** unit is always there for the **Garcia **unit but there is no hard feelings between them.

**JJ**: This unit is good friends with your unit. They will grow to depend and care for each other but everything will be all right.

**Derek Morgan**: She is one of the **Garcia's **unit's closes friends and they need each other. End of story. Perfectly normal leaving them alone.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Q: **My **Garcia **unit is quiet and kinda withdrawn after coming from Alaska and ate ALL my candy bars. What happened?

**A: Sh**e just had a man die in her arms over there so she'll be kinda down. Give her time or find a **Derek** unit to help her out.

**Q: **My Hotch and Rossi units won't talk to my Garcia unit and confiscated her computers and I can't figure out why. Can you tell me what is going on?

**A: Garcia **must have been caught flagging cases again which is close to breaking the rules. Leave them alone and they will sort it out.

**Q: Major Problem. **My ex-boyfriend hate my** Garcia **unit for some reason and has dropped a unit box at my door. When I opened it was a **James Colby Baylor/Jason Clark Battle! **Now **Garcia **is hiding and won't come back and the new unit is searching for her and threating me for her location. Help!

**A: **Do you always open random boxes that arrive at your door? You should honestly know BETTER! Now you need to get your self a** BAU **unit kit or call** C&M **911 and they will dispatch a team of units to take care of the problem.

**Q: **My **Garcia** isn't right. She is really skinny, straight black hair, wears normal-borderline-professional clothes, and barely knows how to work a computer. What happened to her?

**A: **You must have accidentally been sent an** Elle Greenaway **unit instead of a **Garcia. **Callthe** C&M National** and they will come get her and bring you the** Garcia **model you have asked for, shipping and Handling free.

**Warranty: **With proper care, the **Garcia **unit will grow old and eventually die, unless an unsub or accident kills her. However, if you get annoyed with the Oracle of all Knowing, you can always send her back to our company for a full refund (within 12 months of purchase).

**Please Review! It keeps me going! I am either doing a _JJ_ or a ****_Jason Gideon_! Feel free to tell me which one to do new.**


End file.
